Random One-shots de las PPGZ
by BlxxdingToy23
Summary: Tan solo One-shots de las PPGz y los RRBz mayoritariamente, las temáticas pueden variar pero siempre va a ver un poco de romance en ellas
1. Aclaraciones

Cosas que deben saber ahora que voy a volver a escribir PPGZ

* * *

 **Primero mis Headcanons/como yo veo a los personajes:**

 **Momoko Akatsutsumi:**

Hubo un periodo en el que estaba pasada de peso, pero ya no… bueno ya no se le nota pero al menos gano tetas.

Sigue siendo aquella chica enamoradiza e comelona, pero un poco más madura, sabe elegir un poco mejor a los chicos, _un poco mejor_

Es Pansexual e 100% orgullosa de ello

Finalmente feliz cuando pudo estar en una relación con Brick/Hiroshi

Práctica repostería con Sakurako/Annie y sueña con abrir su propia tienda de repostería

A la vez que le gustaría ser escritora

Lidio con depresión en el pasado pero ya todo esta mejor.

Happy power pero vocabulario vulgar

Padece de ADHD.

 **Miyako Gotokuji:**

Amante de los animales

La pubertad le golpeo muy bien a la maldita

Todavía quiere ser diseñadora

Bisexual, pero no piensa que es necesario decirlo

Ella mantiene una relación de hermanos con Taakaki

Mom friend

Básicamente la Miyako original, una cinnamon roll

Adora a Boomer/Akio con todo su corazón

 **Kaoru Matsubara:**

Sigue siendo una tomboy

A veces la confunden con un hombre y eso la encabrona

Capitana del equipo de fútbol

Entrena para convertirse en una luchadora profesional

Actuar antes de pensar siempre

Sorprendentemente fue la primera en estar en una relación

CofcofButch/Katsumicofcof

Butch Lesbian

Fue la primera en enterarse de la depresión de Momoko y ayudarla con ella.

 **Brick/Hiroshi Tanaka:**

Personalidad explosiva, tristemente no en el sentido positivo

Celoso a cagar, y desea no serlo tanto

Protector con sus hermanos

Es el más intimidante de los tres

Impulsivo

Ama la comida salada, pero come cosas dulces por Momoko

Es más cariñoso que Momoko, _pero ese es un secreto que solo él y ella saben ¿ok?_

Fue el primero en tener contacto con Blossom en su forma civil aka Momoko

Se preocupa demasiado por ella

No deja su lado nunca

Junto a Momoko son la pareja Pansexual más orgullosa de Nueva Saltadilla

 **Boomer/Akio Tanaka:**

Es muy nervioso

Le tiene miedo a Taka-chan

Fue él último en conocer a las PPGZ en su forma civil

Gracias a ciertos eventos, desarrolló una gran admiración por sus dos hermanos y desea hacer algo parecido

Fue el segundo de los tres que quiso dejar la vida criminal

Al igual que Momoko, le encantan los dulces

Momoko y él son mejores amigos

No para el gusto de Brick

Es muy inseguro respecto a su relación con Miyako

Piensa que no la merece

Es el que menos sabe de parejas entre sus hermanos

 **Butch/Katsumi Tanaka:**

Él fue el primero en conocer de VERDAD a las tres chicas

Se lleva especialmente bien con Miyako

Salía en secreto con ellas a pasear, por el mall, donde Sakurako, etc…

Tuvo una pequeña crisis existencial, en la cual le ayudó Kaoru

Se metió en grandes problemas con sus hermanos aka Brick, cuando estos se enteraron de sus salidas con unas piojosas

Se quedó un tiempo en la casa de Miyako gracias a eso

Fue el primero que decidió renunciar al vandalismo

Butch es un Lesbian Bigender (Explicación rápida: Bigender: De los dos géneros. Butch se considera de ambos géneros, razón por la que habló con Kaoru, se puede decir que él se siente tanto hombre como mujer o podemos decir 50 y 50, pero sigue usando pronombres masculinos, la razón por la que también se considera una lesbiana es porque sigue solo siendo atraído por las mujeres)

El mes del orgullo es SU mes y el de su bella novia

Le gusta vestirse de mujer muy seguido

Es muy tranquilo

Se sintió muy cómodo cuando empezó a pasar tiempo con las chicas

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! Si tienen algún problema respecto a los headcanons tienen todo el derecho a expresarlo, también si se sienten confundidos, pero por favor con respeto.

¡También! Se que lo de Butch y Kaoru va a traer mucha confusión así que voy a intentar responder las principales preguntas que pueden nacer por esto:

¿Por qué Butch y Kaoru estan juntos si Kaoru es Lesbiana?

Porque Butch se representa como mujer también, usar los pronombres como "él" no te hace un hombre, hay mujeres que sintiéndose mujeres usan "él" porque se les hace comodo, es lo mismo con Butch, es tanto hombre como mujer pero sigue usando el pronombre masculino, pero solo le atraen las mujeres, por lo que se considera una Lesbiana.

¿No sería Butch Trans entonces?

Nope, su cuerpo para él está bien y tampoco quiere ser del sexo opuesto sólo se considera de los dos por igual.

¿Cómo Butch puede ser lesbiana si también se siente hombre?

Porque su atracción sigue siendo hacia alguien que es de su mismo género. Si Butch fuera atraído por solo hombres no se le consideraría hetero si no gay porque sigue sintiéndose atraído por alguien de su mismo género. Al ser tanto hombre como mujer no puede ser hetero por algo de lógica, una mujer que termina siendo Bigender y se siente atraída por las mujeres es lesbiana porque le atrae alguien que sigue formando parte de su género.

¡Espero que eso haya aclarado algunas dudas! Nos vemos en el primer One-shot


	2. La chica destrozada (Momoko x Brick)

**One-shot name: Someone is always there**

 **Pareja: Momoko/Blossom x Brick**

 **Summary: ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debe hacer un villano cuando ve a una chica a punto de suicidarse? Honestamente, Brick no tenía idea. Pensaba que la depresión y el suicidio era una invención más de los medios, pero ahora frente a él, una chica de pelo naranja al borde de la muerte por su propia elección. Esto es definitivamente más de lo que puede masticar.**

* * *

Ya se había alejado de sus hermanos hace un rato, le tocaba a él robar la comida que se supone que van a comer hoy, pero por ahora no a tenido suerte. Simplemente se la pasaba dando vueltas por las calles de Nueva Saltadilla, sin tener algún destino predispuesto. Decidió que le robaría a la próxima persona que saliera con comida de algún lugar.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, nada.- _¿Por qué hoy nadie parece querer comprar algo de comida?_ \- Como si su queja hubiera llegado a dios o algo así, una chica peli naranja con con un extravagante moño rosa fuerte salió de una tienda con bolsa llena de comida recién hecha.- _Bingo._ \- Ya tenía a su víctima. Pero no podía hacerlo en este lugar había mucha gente cerca y si se atrevía a hacerlo probablemente lo agarrarían, y no quería eso, así que decidió seguirla en silencio hasta que estuvieran en un lugar más vacío.

Parecía que era su día de suerte, la chica parecía dirigirse a una de las zonas más vacías de la ciudad, el puente que conecta con un parque, a esas horas nadie transitaba por ahí después de todo eran casi las 8 de la noche.

Brick decidió parar a unos pocos metros de ella, en ciertos momentos se preguntó porque estaba allí, no había nadie y dudaba que ese fuera su camino para ir a casa. La chica se había apoyado contra la pared del puente, mirando directamente el cielo. Brick solo la miraba, una extraña curiosidad estaba en él. La muchacha tomó uno de los dulces de la bolsa y se lo comió con lentitud, al terminarlo lo único que hizo fue quedarse quieta de nuevo por lo que parecieron horas. La paciencia se le estaba acabando, aparentemente iba a tener que proceder a robarle en la cara.

Finalmente se dispuso a dar la vuelta y pasar por el puente, pero al estar pensando en lo que iba a hacer no había notado que la chica estaba sobre la pared del puente, mirando hacia abajo, un lugar casi baldío, sin nada de agua debajo de el.

-¡¿Pero que?!- Gritó impresionado, aquello pareció asustar a la chica, quien empezó a perder el equilibrio. Brick, por instinto más que por otra cosa, corrió a atraparla y lanzarla de vuelta a la seguridad del puente.

La muchacha lo vio sorprendido, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos rosas.-¡¿Brick?!-

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- Eso fue lo único que pudo articular en ese momento, ¿es que acaso las niñas eran tan estúpidas como para pensar que pararse encima de la seguridad de un puente por diversión? La impresión de aquel momento era tan fuerte que ignoró el hecho que una desconocida sabía su nombre.

La de pelo naranja se alejó un poco de Brick, aun llorando y con el ceño fruncido.-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

Espera… ¿¡En serio esa mujer le gritaba cuando le había salvado su maldita la vida!?-Pues no se… ¡Tal vez para que no te cayeras estupida!- Ok… en cierta parte podía entender esa reacción, un Rowdyruff Boy le había salvado la vida cuando se supone que era un villano.

-¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste?!- Había impotencia en su voz a la vez que su rostro se bañaba en las lágrimas saladas, ¿que mierda le pasaba?

-¡No lo se! Pero al menos agradece que te salve.- Brick cruzó sus brazos algo ofendido.

-¡Yo no pedí que me salvaras!-

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera estupida?! ¿¡Verte caer!?- Nada lo tenía preparado para la respuesta de la peli naranja.

-¡Pues si!- Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica se puso de pie, dispuesta a volver a la orilla del puente, pero Brick la atrapó nuevamente por la espalda.-¡Dejame Rowdy! ¡Suéltame!- La chica lloraba con locura y su fuerza parecía inexistente, tiraba patadas y puñetazos para que Brick la dejara ir. Pero no lo hizo, la mantuvo entre sus brazos, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, todo era por instinto y directamente no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

No fue hasta unos momentos que finalmente se empezó a relajar, pero todavía lloraba casi sin emitir ruidos.

-¿Te puedo soltar sin temer que vayas a tratar de saltar de nuevo?- Dios, se iba tener que desinfectar a fondo después de esto, la muchacha simplemente asintió, como si todo esto la hubiera dejado sin fuerzas, Brick la dejo libre y esta se sentó en el suelo a llorar en silencio.

Pensó en dejarla así y simplemente tomar los dulces e irse, pero algo en él le dijo que no. Cansado de escucharla llorar dio un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.-Ok…- Empezó.-¿Qué fue todo eso? Supongo que sabes que si te caes desde aquí lo más probable es que mueras.-

-Lo sé…- Su voz fue silenciosa y sonaba adolorida.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Si lo sabía, ¿por qué hacerlo?

-¿Qué te importa?-

-Bueno, no todos los días uno ve a una chica queriendo saltar de un maldito puente.- Respondió con obviedad.-¿Es que acaso quieres morir?-

Lo miró por primera vez, sus ojos rosas estaban ya hinchados, pero a pesar de todo lo fulmino con la mirada.-Si tanto quieres saber, ¡Si! quería morir.-

La miró incrédulo, ¡¿por qué alguien desearía tal cosa?! Sus hermanos y él vivan en una miseria y no por eso quería matarse.-¿Por qué?-

La muchacha tomó un gran suspiro.-Solo para que dejes de joder, te voy a decir las siguientes cosas Rowdy… Dime tú, cómo te sentirías si cada vez que tratas de hablar con la gente ellos te ignoran, no porque te odien o algo así, simplemente porque te consideran una estupida, que te digan a la cara que eres una perdida de tiempo, que sin importar que digas no te van a tomar en serio, que a pesar de tener cosas que mejorar la gente no quiere dejarte olvidar tus defectos, que parece que no importe cuanto te esfuerces, siempre seras opacado por las personas a tu alrededor y que nunca podrás ser alguien sin ellas.- Brick quería responder a aquello, pero ella no lo dejó.-Que siempre serás el hazme reír de los otros, que te dejen siempre en claro que no vales nada para aquellos a tu alrededor y que si desapareces nadie te extrañará y que todo lo bueno que hiciste nunca les importo ¡PORQUE SOLO RECORDARÁN LO MALO!- Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

¿Qué hace un villano en esta situación? ¿Qué debe hacer ÉL en esta situación? Estaba en blanco, a su lado había una chica destrozada, porque aparentemente la gente le hizo pensar que ella no valía nada, esto se había vuelto uno de esos momentos en los que Brick se preguntaba si él era el monstruo o esas personas que conformaban la sociedad. Nunca había creído que el egoísmo de la gente llegaba al punto de hacer que una persona quisiera quitarse la vida, pensaba que el suicidio no existía, que era mera cobardía de la gente con poder que quería ocultar el asesinato que ellos causaron o algo así, pero ahora tenía a una de las víctimas de la sociedad, cegada por el dolor de la soledad y el rechazo. Apretó los puños al finalmente decidir que iba a hacer, iba a ser el villano, el villano a los ojos de la gente que había causado esto.

-¿Quienes te dijeron eso?- Preguntó.

-¿Eh?- La chica no pareció entender.

-¿Quién te hace todo lo que dijiste? Amigos, familia…-

-Gente de mi escuela…- Respondió esta.

- _Bien_.- Pensó.-¿Alguna vez te han hecho eso tus amigos?- Ella negó con la cabeza.-¿Tu familia?- Ella repitió la acción. Pero se detuvo a pensar un poco.-Mencionaste que nunca serías alguien sin "ellas" ¿quienes son?-

Ella se detuvo a pensar, debatiendo si decirlo o no, pero al final cedió.-Mis mejores amigas, la gente realmente las quiere a ellas dos pero… luego estoy yo. No soy hermosa y adorable como Miyako, ni fuerte e deportista como Kaoru, no soy nadie.- Su voz estaba cargada de pena.

-Claro que si.- Dijo Brick, sorprendiendola.- Eres tú, no necesitas ser como la más guapa o las más deportista emmm…- Se quedó viéndola, nunca le había preguntado su nombre.

-Momoko…-

-Momoko.- Susurró, dándole a entender que todo se mantenía en calma.-Debes tener tantas cualidades que la gente simplemente no puede ver o no quiere, tal vez porque se avergüenzan que tu seas mejor persona que ellos, que solo pueden darle el vacío a otros.- Momoko se quedó callada viéndolo, expectante de lo que el villano quería decirle.-Mirame a mi Momoko… Soy un villano, un monstruo para muchos, la gente se dedica a hacerme el vacío pero sigo aquí, porque tengo a mis hermanos, porque entiendo que no necesito a esa gente superficial, soy yo y ellos no tienen porque juzgarme si no saben que pienso o porque lo hago.-

-Creí que haces todo lo que los Rowdyruff Boys hacen por diversión- Dijo sorprendida Momoko.

Brick la miró.-Bueno… Si, pero ellos no lo saben.- La peli naranja se empezó a reír y poco después el oji rojo se contagió de la risa.

-Dios… mío…- Rió Momoko.

-Ya, ya… Pero entiendes ¿no? Si todos nos quisiéramos matar porque la gente es basura, la humanidad estaría en peligro de extinción.-

-Si, gracias… Brick.- La chica parecía honestamente sorprendida de quien le hubiera salvado de su muerte fuera uno de los villanos más molestos de Nueva Saltadilla.

-No hay de que. Y si te siguen jodiendo hazles el dulce recordatorio que las niñas que mencionaste son amigas tuyas al final y no de ellos, porque ellos apestan.-

Momoko estalló de risa, nadie diría que hace unos momentos esta muchacha quería dejar este mundo, Brick sonrió, se sentía bien, no sabía si se supone que un villano debería hacer esto, pero que se joda, no le importaba.

Momoko lo sacó de sus pensamientos, le estaba entregando la bolsa con comida.-Gracias otra vez… No tengo otra forma de agradecerte… pero hace mucho que no me había sentido así de bien, no se que tan en serio te vas a tomar este momento pero… para mi a significado mucho.- La sonrisa del Rowdy rojo aumentó.

-No te preocupes niñita.- Él aceptó la bolsa.- Debo volver con mis hermanos y tu a hablar con tus amigas, porque si un villano decidió escucharte también lo harán ellas, aun así, me paseare por aquí si necesitas que te detenga de nuevo.- Vio como los labios de Momoko se volvían una cálida y dulce sonrisa la cual devolvió. Ambos caminaron en diferentes direcciones, alejándose hasta ya no verse.

Es sorprendente pensar que Brick mantuvo lo que dijo, volvió al puente por ella en más de una ocasión y si no, mientras caminaba con sus hermanos la buscaba con la mirada, después de dos semanas la vio.

Momoko estaba sentada junto a dos chicas, con una sonrisa reluciente en el rostro mientras comía un helado, ella lo vio y le saludo formulando a la vez un gracias en sus labios, sus amigas no lo notaron, tampoco sus hermanos, solo él, porque aquello era para él.

Sintió su cuerpo relajarse a la vez que un pequeño cosquilleo se sintió en el estómago, estaba feliz, ni siquiera el estúpido comercial de las PowePuff Girls Z lo arruino.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Smoke and Mirrors (Miyako x Boomer)

**One-shot name: Smoke and Mirrors**

 **Pareja: Miyako x Boomer + Taakaki**

 **Summary: No pretendía que esto pasara, solo vi detrás de sus engaños, te quería proteger Miyako.**

 **Canción: Smoke and Mirrors de Jayn, si quieren escucharla mientras leen esta bien.**

* * *

 _ **I never meant to call you out**_

Algo inesperable estaba pasando en el hospital, Taka-chan y Miyako estaban peleando muy fuerte, ¿La razón? Las nuevas amistades de Miyako.

Una vez al mes, Miyako iba a visitar a Taakaki para contarle lo que pasó durante ese mes en el que no se vieron, como cuantas golosinas Momoko había comido, el partido que ganó Kaoru, etc… Pero hoy había una noticia algo desagradable para los odios del muchacho rubio oscuro, le había estado ocultando cosas y no solo esto, la chica a la cual consideraba su hermana pequeña estaba entablando amistad con un, no, no solo uno, los TRES Rowdyruff Boys, pero más específicamente con el de azul, Boomer.

 **Why weren't you honest from the start?**

-¡Dios Miyako! ¡¿Es que estas tonta?!- No lo entendía, porque Miyako, la misma Bubbles, pensaba que hacerse amiga de los RRBZ era buena idea.-¡Sabes que podrían estar engañandote verdad! ¿¡Qué todo ese cuento de que quieren ser mejores personas puede ser pura invención!?-

-¡No están inventando! Yo lo se Taka-chan, ellos quieren cambiar, te lo juro, confía.- No quería gritarle, no quería que las enfermeras vinieran por todo el escándalo que estaban.

-¡Puedo confiar en ti todo lo que quieras Miya pero no en ellos!- Le respondió con histeria.-¡Entiende, esos raritos no deberían tener de tu tiempo! ¡Son unos criminales y unos hijos de- No terminó… Miyako le había dado una cachetada y una muy fuerte.

-¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LOS LLAMES A SI!-

-A ellos… o al azul..- La miró fijamente, siempre había tenido aquellas sospechas de que Boomer tenía cierto gusto hacia su contraparte, pero nunca se había preocupado ya que sabía que Bubbles no le iba a hacer ningún caso, pero parece que se equivocó.

 **You know, I've always thought he must have liked you**

La de ojos azules se le quedó viendo por lo que parecieron horas.-No… solo es… un amigo, todos lo son…-

-Y yo nací ayer… No me veas la cara, él te gusta y lo sabe, quiere engañarte porque sabe que eres Bubbles.- La rubia abrio los ojos de la sorpresa por cada palabra de odio que Taakaki decía.- TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO, ABRE LOS OJOS.-

 **He's just a temptress, don't you know?**

 **He'll say he loves you**

 **Even though he only wants to steal your soul**

Miyako miró hacia abajo.- No los conoces… no lo conoces…- Se volvieron a mirar.- Te pido que lo conozcas antes de decir todo lo que dijiste por favor.- Sentía que quería llorar

-No necesito conocerlos…-

Miyako dio la discusión por terminada.-Hablaremos dentro de un mes.-

 **I'll save you**

 **You said you'd always be my friend**

 **That we'd get married when we both got older**

 **I'd never heard those words before**

 **You made me long for something more**

 **But then he tried to steal your love**

* * *

-Así que… como te fue con el Taka…- Butch estaba sentado en la cama de la rubia viendo la ropa.

-Emmm… Bien ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Miyako.

-Te ves angustiada. ¿Segura que estas bien Rubia?- Ella tembló un poco, ¿debería contarle a Butch todo lo que pasó con Taka-chan? Si, ellos son de confiar, ya se llevan conociendo mucho rato.

-Bueno..- Se sentó a un lado de su amigo.-Le conté a Taka-chan de ustedes por primera vez y… No se lo tomó muy bien… Me da miedo que haga algo.- Admitió.-Le dije que los conociera primero no se… tal vez me estoy asustando por nada.-

-Pues, no lo culpo tampoco tanto, pero tal vez si Boomer o yo hablamos con él y le decimos que tenemos buenas intenciones y le aclaramos todo se tranquilice, pero esta bien que se preocupe tanto por ti.- Butch le agarró la mano con dulzura, hablaba con una calma e seguridad que calmó a la rubia.

-Que afortunada es Kaoru, hasta le tengo envidia.- Butch rió con ella.-¿Pero porque no puede hablar Brick?-

-¿Quieres que le parta la cara antes de que aunque sea empiezan a hablar?-

-No, no quiero eso.- La chica rió.- Mmmm… seguimos viendo la ropa mañana, se está haciendo algo tarde.- El azabache asintió, tomó sus cosas y ambos bajaron los escalones a la puerta principal de la casa.-Gracias por venir Butch.-

-Gracias por seguir recibiendome.- Ambos se despidieron.

Mientras Butch caminaba de vuelta a donde estaban sus hermanos, pudo sentir que alguien lo seguía por las sombras.-Espero que esto no llegue a ponerse feo…-

 **What's with that look?**

 **Do you really think I'm out of line tonight?**

 **Stop calling his name**

 **If you play my game**

 **He may just make it out alive**

* * *

 **I love you**

-Boomer tranquilo.- Dijo Miyako.- Estas demasiado nervioso, ven dejame ayudarte.- ¿Qué pasó? pues el Rowdy azul estaba intentando hacer un truco en la fuente del parque e como era de esperarse se cayó al agua.

-No, estoy bien.- El rubio tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y no ayudaba que la gente lo hubiera grabado.-Perdón por hacer una escena.- Se disculpó mientras salía del agua.

-Esta bien.- Aclaró la chica.- Tal vez deberíamos volver.-

-¡No! ¡Hoy van a ver fuegos artificiales! Y… Quería verlos contigo…- Admitió

 **I'm not asking too much.**

Miyako se sonrojo.-Pero estás empapado.-

-Voy a estar bien, por favor Miya…-

- _Incluso piensa que tiene el derecho de llamarte Miya..-_

 **Just give me your heart**

-Ok… nos vamos a quedar hasta los fuegos artificiales.- Boomer dio un pequeño saltó de alegría que le pareció adorable a Miyako.

 **And put no one else above me**

Las horas pasaban entre conversaciones a la espera de la hora de los fuegos artificiales, Boomer vio un carro de hot dogs estacionado en una esquina.

-Miyako.- La llamó.-¿Quieres unos hot dogs?- Preguntó.

-Claro.- Respondió.-Tienes dinero ¿verdad?- Lo miró divertida.

-Sip, hoy llegue preparado.- El rubio se paró y fue hacia al carro de comida rápida.

-¿Enserio Miyako?-

-¡¿Taka-chan!?-

 **Go on, say you love me**

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Preguntó sorprendida Miyako.

-Te puedo preguntar lo mismo.- Respondió el mayor.

-Yo puedo estar aquí, ¡TU deberias andar en el hospital!- No estaba solo preocupada por ella, si no también por la gente a su alrededor y si Taka-chan estaba libre nada bueno podía pasar.

-Vine a protegerte.- Respondió.

 **Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll**

 **Always be the one**

-No tienes nada de que protegerme.- Le aseguró Miyako.

-Si, te tengo que proteger de ese Rowdy.-

-Taka-chan ya habíamos hablado de eso en nuestra última visita, ellos no son peligrosos. Quieren cambiar.- No iba a hacer una escena con su amigo en frente de tanta gente, pero esperaba que Taakaki no la provocara como lo hizo en el hospital.

-Miyako por favor, esta bien que quieras ver que hay algo bueno en todos pero hay veces en las que simplemente las personas son malas y los Rowdyruff Boys son parte de ellos.- Explicó el rubio oscuro.

-No los conoces.- Repitió la oji azul.

-Y yo te recuerdo que no necesito conocerlos para saber como son.-

-¡Miyako!- Una tercera voz los interrumpió, haciendo que Takaaki frunciera el ceño.-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Boomer al ver al mayor.

 **Without you, my life means nothing**

 **So just say you love me tonight**

-No, no ocurre nada.- Afirmó con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-¿Segura? ¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estaba Takaaki?- La rubia se sorprendió, Boomer sabía quién era él.

-Emmm… si, me lo tope en la calle hace unos días, hablamos, dijo que era amigo tuyo.- Le contó.- Acaso… ¿no es cierto?-

 **And if you lie, this poor boy will have to die**

-No… no miente… pero… él no debería estar aquí.- Explicó Miyako, dejando a Boomer extrañado.

 **I'm sorry that I lost my cool**

 **As you can see here, I've been very busy**

-¿Por qué no?-

-El deberian estar en el hospital, tiene una enfermedad muy grave…- Boomer se sorprendió aún más.

-Ummm… Pero… para mi se ve bien.- _Sin contar el traje de hospital claro._ -No parece tener ningún problema ahora ni cuando lo vi.- Mencionó.

-Y eso ya es preocupante... Se supone que no puede caminar…- Eso dejó al rubio sin palabras. ¿Cómo es que llegó ahí entonces?

 **found her number in your phone**

 **Asked her to meet me here alone**

 **So we could talk, just one on one**

-Eh venido a proteger a Miyako.- Se explicó Taka-chan.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando y tristemente solo podía pensar en lo peor.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir? ¿Qué la está poniendo en peligro?- Preguntó Boomer asustado.

- _ **Tú**_.- La voz del mayor se transformó en una más profunda y casi demoníaca.- _ **Alejate de ella, ahora**_.- El rowdy azul dio unos pasos atrás para luego poner a Miyako detrás suyo, la chica miraba todo con terror puro. Una mirada que Takaaki no admitiría pero le sorprendía e preocupaba.

 **What's with that look?**

 **Do you really think I'm taking this too far?**

Pero no fue capaz de captar que esa mirada fue hecha por lo que él estaba haciendo.

 **All you have to do, is swear that you'll be true**

 **And I will let him go right now**

- _ **Vete princeso…**_ \- Advirtió el muchacho, ya empezando a mostrar los rasgos de la bestia.

-Obligame… no dejaré a Miyako contigo, menos todavía porque está aterrada.- El rubio claro extendió sus brazos dando a entender que no planeaba alejarse de Miyako.-¿No puedes ver que esta actitud la está asustando?-

 **Just don't lie…**

- _ **¡Mentira!**_ \- Completamente transformado, la Bestia saltó hacia ellos, con la intención de lastimar al muchacho.

Pero la chica actuó más rápido, agarró a Boomer de los hombros y ambos se tiraron al suelo, la gente ya había notado la presencia del monstruo por lo que empezaron a correr, gritando que alguien llame a las Chicas Superpoderosas Z.

-Debemos irnos.- Miyako susurró al odio de su acompañante.-Tenemos que intentar perderlo de vista.- El muchacho asintió y ambos corrieron en dirección a la calle.

Quien sabe por cuanto estaban corriendo con Taakaki pisándole los talones, se estaban cansando y lo único que Boomer podía decir era:-¿Dondé están las chicas?-

-Detrás de la Bestia.- Ambos voltearon, el monstruo también, para ser recibido con el martillo de Buttercup.

-¡Se tardaron un poco digo yo!- Se quejó el rubio mientras tomaba aire.

-No te quejes teñido.- Respondió la azabache.

-¿Estas bien Taka-chan?- Preguntó Miyako a lo que parecía ser un inconsciente Taka-chan.

-Miyako… cuidado.- Advirtió Boomer.

-Lo tendré... - Sus amigas se quedaron en posición de alerta en el caso de que la Bestia intentara algo.-Taka-chan… ¿puedes escucharme?- Se movió un poco.-Por favor detén todo esto, Boomer y sus hermanos quieren cambiar, se que quieres protegerme por eso quiero pedirte que te detengas…-

 **No, I won't fall for this again**

 **I'll always see behind your smokes and mirrors**

- _ **Eres demasiado inocente Miyako**_.- Taakaki se puso de pie lentamente.- _ **¡Por eso debo destruirlo! ¡Antes de que te lastime!**_.- Intentó llegar donde Boomer pero Blossom lo atrapó con su yo yo.- _ **¡Sueltame!**_ \- Gritó.

-¡Nunca! ¡No dejare que le hagas daño!-

- _ **¡¿Es que todas ustedes perdieron la cabeza?!**_ -

-No, Taakaki sabemos lo que hacemos, los Rowdyruff Boys quieren cambiar, tú eres quien perdió la cabeza, debes confiar en Miyako, ellos ya no son malos.- El hombre lobo no pareció escucharla porque inmediatamente se soltó para atrapar a Blossom y arrojarla contra la pared.

 **I know you love me deep inside**

 **You are simple caught up in his lies**

-¡Blossom!- Gritó Buttercup, para inmediatamente tomar su martillo e intentar golpear al monstruo, pero Taka-chan fue más rápido, atrapó el martillo y lanzó a la puff verde contra uno de los edificios.

- _ **Ahora solo quedas tu princeso**_.- Se lanzó nuevamente hacia Boomer, pero la rubia se interpuso en el camino, recibiendo el golpe por Boomer.

 **So I will cut you free myself**

-¡Miyako!- El rubio corrió a su lado, agachándose para ponerla en sus brazos.

- _ **¡Mira lo que hiciste!**_ -

-Lo que yo hice…- Mientras el rubio empezaba a soltar lágrimas, una luz blanca lo rodeo.-Lo que yo hice… ¡¿LO QUE YO HICE?!- La luz se hizo aún más fuerte, la vez que dejaba a la lastimada Miyako con cuidado en el suelo.-¡YO NO LA PERSEGUÍ POR TODA LA CIUDAD, YO NO DESCONFIE DE ELLA O DE SU JUICIO, YO NO LA LASTIME DE ESA FORMA!.-

 **I'm not, asking much, just give me your heart**

 **and put no one above me**

 **PLEASE JUST SAY YOU LOVE ME**

- _ **¡CALLATE!**_ \- Sacó sus garras y se dirigió al rubio pero este le paro con una mano.

-No dejaré que la sigas lastimando, tanto psicologica como fisicamente.- La ropa del de ojos azules se estaba transformando, su chaqueta se volvió de un azul oscuro con media manga, sus pantalones negros e un cinturón como el de las Powerpuff Girls pero en negro, poseía unos detalles de color azul y amarillo.

-Boomer…- Susurró Miyako sorprendida al verlo transformarse.

Aún en la impresión, Taka-chan no se pudo defender cuando Boomer le proporcionó una fuerte patada. De forma inmediata el rowdy azul sacó un látigo de color azul con una base negra.-¡Thunder Whip!- El arma se amarró al hombre lobo y lo electrocuto, dejándolo paralizado.-¡Blossom, Buttercup lo tengo!- Las dos Powerpuff se levantaron absolutamente asombradas.

-Boomer te… transformaste…- Dijo asombrada la líder roja.

-Lo sé, estoy igual de sorprendido que ustedes pero tenemos que- No pudo terminar, fue golpeado una patada de Taakaki.

-¡Boomer!- Se tenía que transformar, pero sin su traje el golpe que había recibido la dejo demasiado adolorida, no podía moverse ni un poco.

-¡Mega hammer!- Buttercup lo golpeó con su arma pero rápidamente el monstruo retomó la compostura y le devolvió el golpe.

-¡Strawberry Yo-yo!- Atrapó la mano de la criatura, ambos forcejearon un rato hasta que:-¡Buttercup, Boomer los necesito!-

-¡Lighting Attack!- El de ojos azules lanzó un rayo blanco que hizo gritar a Taakaki.

-¡Megaton Hammer!- Buttercup golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Taka-chan.

 **Take my hands in yours**

 **And tell me that I'll always be the one**

 **Without you my life means nothing**

 **SO JUST SAY YOU LOVE ME**

Miyako lanzó un gritó.-¡Dejen de lastimarlo!- Aquellos aullidos de dolor que se escuchaban estaban destrozando a Miyako.

Al escuchar esto, Boomer alejó su arma.

-¡Boomer no!- Pero fue muy tarde, Taakaki lanzó por los aires a Blossom y golpeó a la puff verde con tal fuerza que atravesó 4 edificios.

-Miyako…- Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Lo siento Boomer… Pero no puedo soportar como lastiman a Taka-chan…- Antes de que él pudiera contestar, la Bestia lo atrapó y empezó a ejercer presión sobre su cuerpo.-¡TAKA-CHAN NO!

 **COME ON WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?**

 **QUIT YOUR CRYING**

 **BE A MAN**

- _ **¡Debes entender Miyako! ¡Puede que sepas quien eres en realidad y ahora está listo para destruirte!-**_

 **Surely he couldn't mean that much!**

 **Let me give you my love**

-Yo…- Empezó Boomer con poco aire.- Si se… que Miyako es Bubbles…-

- _ **¡¿QUÉ!?**_ \- Puso aún más presión.

-Nos lo dijeron… cuando... fuimos al laboratorio por primera vez…- Lagrimas salían de los ojos del rubio.- Para decir… que ya no queríamos ser… criminales… Y.- Tomó un gran bocado de aire.- Nos… asignaron a las chicas… Para que nos vigilaran…-

 **Take my soul, my heart and body**

 **Yes, I give it all to you**

-...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Miyako?- La voz de Taka-chan volvió a la normalidad.

-No me diste el tiempo…- Respondió.

-Por favor Taakaki… Para esto… No por mi… por Miyako… Bubbles… Le duele… esto.- Se desmayó por la falta de aire. La bestia lo dejo en el suelo a su vez que el regresaba a solo ser Taka-chan.

-Lo siento…-

 **I hate to play this game**

 **But you're driving me INSANE**

-¡Boomer!- La rubia se arrastró hacía el Rowdy.

-¡Miyako!- Buttercup voló con Blossom detrás de ella hacia la escena.

-Debemos llevarlos al laboratorio del profesor.- Afirmó la peli naranja, a lo que la azabache asintió.

-Yo llevaré a Boomer y Miyako.- Informó la de verde.

-Entonces yo me encargare de Taakaki.- Mientras Buttercup iba con los dos rubios, Blossom se acercó al mayor.

-Lo siento…- Repitió.

-Lo se… pero espero que entiendas que por esto vamos a tener que sacarte los rayos Z negros, es peligroso si cosas como estas van a pasar cada vez que te enojas o desconfias de alguien…- Explicó la líder.

 **Won't you tell me that you'll stay**

 **Now that it's not on the way**

-Si lo se… quiero hacerlo… Para proteger a Miyako.-

* * *

 **¡UFFF… 10 PÁGINAS AMIGOS! No sé si se nota que ya al final perdí inspiración :'''v**

 **Pero bueno, llevo trabajando en este one-shot desde que termine el de Momoko y Brick. Pero aquellos amantes de los verdes no se preocupen por que ellos son los que vienen :3 a la vez que tal vez haga un One-shot crossover de un AU que tengo. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	4. LEAN POR FAVOR

Ok, ¿se acuerdan que les dije que tal vez iba a hacer un crossover one-shot?

Pues estoy teniendo un par de problemas y necesito ayuda.

Primero un resumen del crossover/Au: Este es un Au/Crossover con Warriors o Los gatos guerreros en español, Warriors es una novela sobre gatos viviendo en un bosque, en este existen 4 clanes; Clan del Trueno, Clan del Viento, Clan del Río y Clan de la Sombra, existen disputas por territorio, una jerarquía organizada, sus propias leyes y una religión por la que todos los clanes se rigen, el cual es el Clan Estelar.

La jerarquía es:

Líder: Este es, claramente, quien lidera el Clan, su nombre siempre tiene que tener Estrella y poseen 9 vidas entregadas por el Clan Estelar; Ejemplo: Estrella Azul.

Lugarteniente: Es un gato seleccionado por el líder que va a convertirse en el líder una vez que su antecesor muera.

Curandero: Es como un profeta y el medico del clan, puede comunicarse con el Clan Estelar.

Guerreros: Pelean y cazan por el clan, también le enseñan a los aprendices.

Aprendices: En camino de convertirse en guerreros. Estos siempre deben tener Zarpa en la primera parte de su nombre: Ejemplo; Zarpa Rápida

Reinas: Son las gatas embarazadas o que están cuidando crías. Los cachorros deben tener Pequeño/a antes del nombre de la madre. Ejemplo: Pequeña Miel.

Veteranos: Guerreros ya retirados.

A diferencia de los líderes, aprendices y cachorros, el resto de los gatos poseen diversos nombres como:

Golpe de Sol

Cola Roja

Hoja Dulce

Laguna en Vuelo etc…

No existe algo en especifico como nombre más haya que identifiquen de alguna manera la personalidad del personaje en cuestion. (Con decirles que existen nombres como Rama Ramita ya les queda claro)

En lo que necesito ayuda es… no se como llamar a Brick y a Butch en este Au…

Pueden elegir la que más les guste pero estas son las opciones que tengo:

Brick: Arch (Arco o arqueada en español) Fox (Zorro) y Alder (Aliso un árbol)

Butch: Raven (Cuervo) Echo (Como se lee XD) y Marsh (Pantano)

PLS COMENTEN!


	5. El fantasma (Momoko x Brick)

**¿Qué es esto? ¿Yo volviendo con un one-shot de los rojos? Pues así parece. Tengo esta idea desde hace mucho pero e estado ocupada con otros proyectos so… aquí tienen.**

 **Pareja: Blossick/Momoroshi**

 **Hiro le pertenece a bipinkbunny**

Honestamente Brick imaginaba cualquier cosa para aquella salida, pero lo que no se esperaba era toparse con un bendito fantasma que de cierta forma se parecía a él.

Todo había empezado con una estúpida apuesta que le hizo Kaoru; _¿A qué no te atreves a entrar a la casa abandonada que está cerca de la de Miyako?_ Dijo. Y Brick, siendo Brick, acepto, ahora se arrepentía profundamente. Aquel fantasma tenía una clase de gorra roja y un kimono, ojos rojos sangre que brillaban con molestia y de forma literal. El pelirrojo se encontraba pegado a la pared mientras que el otro muchacho lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.- _Me siento incomodo._ \- Y quien no lo estaría.

-¿Quien eres?- La voz del espectro hizo eco y sonaba tan familiar a la suya que le dio un escalofrío.

-Hiroshi.- Respondió intentando esconder el miedo interno que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El fantasma acercó su cara a la suya y ahora Hiroshi sí que estaba sintiendo el frío que dejaba escapar el cuerpo transparente de su compañía no deseada.-¿Qué quieres aquí?-

-S-solo estaba haciendo algo con mis amigos.- Murmuró.

Antes que el castaño pudiera decir algo una voz femenina y conocida se escuchó.- ¡¿Hiroshi?!- Ambos muchachos movieron su cabeza en dirección a la voz. El fantasma con los ojos abiertos con un brillo de melancolía.

-Momo- No terminó porque el fantasma paso por él de forma fugaz. Antes de poder entender completamente lo que estaba pasando, el pelirrojo escuchó el grito estruendoso de su amiga.- ¡Momoko!- Corrió hacía el lugar.

Momoko estaba absolutamente aterrada, el muchacho fantasmal la estaba viendo con una sonrisa de alivio.-Momo…- Susurró. La chica empezó a temblar.

-¡Hey muertito! ¡Alejate!- Gritó Brick. Cuando el espectro volteo con sus ojos carmín Brick sintió como se le enfriaba el cuerpo por el miedo.

-No te metas.- Soltó con una voz fría, todo el ambiente se puso aún más helado si eso era posible. Volteo a ver a la chica aterrada.-Te pareces mucho a ella.-

-¿A- A quien? si se puede saber.- Preguntó temblando la pelirroja.

-Momo, ella era una Oh Edo Chaki-chaki girl, no se si sabes de lo que habló.- El fantasma se movió a un lado.

-Yo… Si se.- Hiroshi casi se cae de espaldas. ¿En serio Momoko iba a hablar con él?

-¿Lo sabes?- Preguntó el castaño incrédulo. Ella asintió.

-Yo soy una Powerpuff Girl, Blossom para ser exactos, la conocí una vez, fue corto pero parecía buena persona.-

-Era de las mejores…- El espectro estaba viendo algo más allá de los dos acompañantes vivos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Soltó el oji carmín con curiosidad, el otro seguía viendo algo en la lejanía.

-Solo desperté aquí. No se hace cuanto, no mucho eso si o eso creo.- Respondió.- Pero lo suficiente para extrañarla. Yo se que aunque ella ya… bueno ustedes saben, Momo seguirá vigilando esta ciudad.-

Brick pensaba en cuánto debía de amar este chico a esa tal Momo (Que de alguna forma Momoko conoce) para quedarse como un fantasma. Miró a la Puff rosa, esta le sonreía tiernamente al entristecido chico.

-Tienes razón, pero que tal si no esta, tu también tienes que descansar.-

-¿Pero y si no la vuelvo a ver?- Preguntó.

-¿Y si no la vuelves a ver por estar aquí?- Hiroshi se metió en la conversación y con pasos cuidadosos se acercó.-Nunca lo sabrás.-

-Mejor sería que descanses, Momo es buena, ¿no le gustaría verte tranquilo en el otro lado?- Comentó Momoko. El fantasma rojo se quedó callado con la mirada llena de duda.

-Me encantaría la verdad.- Una cuarta voz resonó. Brick casi pegó un saltó del miedo. Una chica de cabellera castaña y bonitos ojos rosas apareció.-Con que aquí estas Hiro.-

El fantasma, Hiro, sonrió al verla.

 **No sabía cómo terminarla así que disfruten esta rara, mal escrita historia de los rojos en el periodo Edo y los Z. Solo quería actualizar algo ¿ok?**


End file.
